


the wind keeps pushing you to me

by CarbonFootprint



Series: Leokumi Week 2016 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lots of kissing, M/M, Romance, goddamn it hinoka control your horse thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was only lightly trampled, that was how Hinoka had put it, but the rough press of frantic hooves and flapping wings had left his shoulder badly dislocated and his right arm broken in three places."</p>
<p>In which Takumi has an unpleasant encounter with Hinoka's pegasus, but Leo is there to take care of him. </p>
<p>For Leokumi week Day 3 prompt "insufferable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wind keeps pushing you to me

**Author's Note:**

> I THOUGHT OF THIS IN THE SHOWER AT 2:30 A.M. 
> 
> Enjoy this fluff and cute hurt/comfort to take away from the pain of my fic from day 2 <333

Takumi hated Hinoka’s Pegasus.

He rather disliked the animals altogether. They were bratty and insufferable beasts, but Hinoka’s mount was the worst by far. That was mostly because the stupid animal had gotten spooked by something while he had been trying to groom it like Hinoka had showed him. As he dragged a brush carefully through it’s mane, it had been startled, rearing up suddenly and knocking him to the ground.

He was only _lightly_ trampled, that was how Hinoka had put it, but the rough press of frantic hooves and flapping wings had left his shoulder badly dislocated and his right arm broken in three places.

The injury was bad enough that Azama and Sakura had both come to the unanimous conclusion that it would be best to let it heal naturally, set in a cast with his shoulder secured in a sling for the foreseeable future. He had been injured before, but not to the extent and time it would take for his arm to heal properly.

And what was worse was he fact that Hinoka’s winged beast had broken his right arm, his dominant arm, the arm he used for writing, eating, combing his hair, bathing, everything. Using his bow was out of the question of course, but so was _everything else_ , and it was absolutely infuriating.

“Okay, big brother. Just tell me what you want me to say, and I’ll write it down for you.”

“No, this is ridiculous, and embarrassing.”

“But if you want to talk to Prince Leo, you can’t write with your left hand,” Sakura giggled, “H-he won’t be able to read it!”

“Alright, alright… Stop laughing!” He let his head fall back into the pillows with a frustrated groan. It had been a week since the incident where he had been mostly cooped up in bed to avoid injuring his arm any further. Even the slightest touch that was more than gentle could shift the bones, and then Azama would have to cast it all over again. Leo had written him twice, his first letter a response to one Takumi had sent the week prior, and his second letter a concerned questioning of if Takumi was alright or not.

“How do you start it?” Sakura hummed, “Dear Leo? Or s-something more… Romantic?” She raised her eyes to his face, her own face so innocent, but Takumi could hear the teasing in her voice. Ever since the war had ended and Sakura had become friends with Princess Elise, she had adopted some of the Nohrian Princess’s flair. While it was nice to see his sister breaking out of her shy demeanor, it was truly excruciating when he was the subject of her embarrassing teasing.

“Dear Leo is fine!” he huffed out, feeling how his cheeks were already burning. Gods, this would prove to be a mortifying experience. Usually his letters to Leo were filled with sentiments that he would scarcely speak out loud to the Nohrian Prince when they were together, and there was no way he would be dictating anything like that for his sister to write down.

“Okay,” Sakura hummed happily as her hand worked the calligraphy brush, “Dear Leo… Are you sure you don’t like um… _Dearest_ better? That sounds sweeter.”

“ _Sakura_!” He groaned in dismay, letting his head fall back into the pillows again.

“What’s going on in here?” Hinoka’s voice came from the doorway, “What are you writing, Sakura?”

“O-oh! Hinoka! It’s just a letter from Takumi to Prince Leo in Nohr. Since he can’t write with his arm hurt, I offered to help him.”

“And you didn’t invite me?” Hinoka grinned, easily settling down besides Sakura at the table where the writing process was going on, “ _Dear Leo_? Come on. Takumi would be way more romantic. Try _Dearest Leo_.”

“No, he said he didn’t want that one,” Sakura sighed softly.

“I’m right here,” Takumi grumbled, “Don’t act like I’m not. This is still my letter…”

“Yeah, yeah, baby brother, we’re trying to help you out,” Hinoka laughed.

“I don’t need help!” He rolled his eyes, “Leo and I are already- together!”

“Well, yeah,” Hinoka snorted, “But you can always get even more… _together_.” Her tone was overly suggestive and Sakura just blinked between the two of them for a second before she shrugged and went back to soaking the brush in ink.

“Okay, okay,” she said softly, “We have to get back to the letter, big sister.”

“Right of course,” Hinoka nodded, looking over at him with a teasing glint dancing in her red eyes, “What’s next, little brother?”

“Ugh fine,” Takumi huffed in defeat, “Dear Leo… I am sorry for not writing you back quickly. The reason has to do with the reason that this isn’t my handwriting. Rather, Sakura is writing this for me because Hinoka’s _mad, untrained animal_ clobbered me and broke my arm.” He smiled smugly over at the indignant look on Hinoka’s face, but she didn’t protest. After the initial accident had happened, she had been the one to pick him up from the ground while Subaki had run off to fetch Sakura, Azama, and Ryoma. She had apologized over and over, his voice hoarse and eyes almost teary at what her Pegasus had done.

So it wasn’t like she wasn’t remorseful, but with his arm bandaged up and immobilized for the next several months, Takumi felt he earned the right to be cross with her.

“Okay, what’s next?” Sakura smiled over at him, “Is this the part where you start saying cute things?”

“No!” Takumi nearly shouted, feeling his cheeks heat up again as his sisters giggled between themselves, “You two are just- insufferable.”

“Ooh, isn’t that the insult you and Prince Leo always used to call each other when you first met?” Hinoka grinned, waggling her eyebrow at him suggestively, “ _Ugh, that Prince Leo. What a jerk. He’s insufferable, that Nohrian jerk_ ,” she sighed dramatically, doing an extremely bad imitation of his own voice.

“Very funny,” Takumi deadpanned, looking back to Sakura, “Just say… I don’t know when I’ll be able to write to you more regularly, and I don’t know when we’ll be able to see each other again considering Azama and Sakura have told me to be very careful with my arm. The healing process is going to take some time, and I can only imagine what it’ll be like to get used to my training again once the cast is off.”

“And nevertheless, I love you so, so, so much, Leo,” Hinoka sighed dreamily, “You are the apple of my eye, the light of my life. Even though my arm doesn’t work, my heart still beats for you in longing. Without you, I’m- _oof_! Takumi!” She squawked in alarm when one of the pillows Takumi had been laying on made contact with her head.

“You deserved it,” Takumi sighed, going to cross his arms out of habit only to wince in discomfort, frowning at the pain that shot through his arm.

“Hey! A-are you alright?” Hinoka gasped, suddenly as his side, the thrown pillow in hand as she gently configured it back in it’s spot behind him, bolstering his back, “Don’t hurt yourself even more- and yes, I know _you_ didn’t hurt yourself. It was my Pegasus.”

“That’s right. It was,” Takumi muttered petulantly, though he smiled appreciatively up at Hinoka when she arranged his arm carefully on top of the pillow it was resting on.

“Um,” Sakura’s voice cut in then, “Do you- do you really think I should write all that? What Hinoka said?”

“No! Don’t you _dare_!” Takumi nearly yelled, feeling how his cheeks were a bright red again, his skin burning. That teasing light was back in Sakura’s eyes, and once again he truly regretted Princess Elise’s influence, “Just- finish it with what I said last. And sign it with my name.”

“Just your name?” Sakura asked, humming happily as she wrote on the parchment, “No, Love Takumi, or Love your favorite Hoshidan Prince, or-”

“Or, _my heart beats madly for you, Leo my love_ ,” Hinoka snickered.

“Fine! _Love Takumi_ is fine! Just write that and get it to the damn mail carrier and next time remind me to have Setsuna write my letters!” Takumi snapped, but there was no bite to his words, only fierce embarrassment. It would, in fact, be the least adoring letter he will have sent to Leo since they began courting, but he knew if he told Sakura to write what he really wanted to say, he would die of embarrassment before the letter could be sent.

“Okay, big brother! It’s done,” Sakura smiled sweetly, blowing lightly across the paper to help the ink dry, “We’ll send it off right away. You should rest, but maybe we can have tea later, right?”

“Maybe,” Takumi said softly, “If I’m recovered from this torturous letter writing session you two have put me through.”

“That’s a yes then, Sakura,” Hinoka laughed again, “If you need anything for the pain, just get someone to bring Azama here. He’ll help you.” With that, Sakura kissed his cheek sweetly and Hinoka gave him a gentle smile before they left the room, sliding the door shut to leave him in peace.

As aggravating as his sisters could be when they teamed up together, he enjoyed it. It was nice to feel loved, even if they were teasing him to the point of heat stroke. He sighed then, leaning back into the plush pillows behind him, feeling the wind from the open doors to the outside porch of his quarters blowing over his skin and through his hair.

In the quiet of his room, he thought about Leo. He missed the Nohrian prince too much, and even though he was going to travel to Nohr in a week, that was obviously cancelled now thanks to his arm. He wished Leo was in Hoshido instead. He wouldn’t mind Leo taking care of him, combing his hair, helping him eat, and there would be no need to write anymore letters if the boy who had stolen his heart was right there with him.

Still, Leo was far too busy in Nohr to come visit him so easily, even if his arm did hurt.

And it did really hurt.

If he hated Pegasus before, he was terrified of them now. Underneath the onslaught of stamping hooves as he tried to avoid the blows, he had figured he was going to die there. Death by Pegasus… How dramatic. He could still hear the sounds of his shoulder popping from its socket, his bones cracking under the force of the beast’s feet. He had been injured in battle before, but this was nothing like some minor scratches and bruises. He had actually passed out from the pain and had only woken up in Hinoka’s arms with Ryoma at her side, his big sister’s frantic apologies in his ear.

He didn’t blame her. He blamed himself for being foolish enough to think that the animals that had disliked him from childhood would take a likening to him now. He liked Leo’s horse far more than he did any of the Pegasus in Hoshido.

Leo’s horse was a decent animal that would actually let him pet it without fear of being bitten or _trampled_. In fact, after a little while of getting used to him, he found that Leo’s horse, affectionately named Plato, actually looked forward to when he visited the stables in Nohr with Leo, whether he brought some sort of treat or not. Without the armor the horse wore into battle, he was a sweet animal, the only equine creature that Takumi would go near ever again.

A few days went by after that and Takumi was still encouraged to stay in bed for most of the time by the healers, and that was reinforced by Ryoma and Hinoka and Sakura. The medicine he took for the pain made him groggy and put his balance off. The first and only time he had tried to walk to the dining room after taking it, Ryoma had found him collapsed in the hall after he tripped over his own feet, unable to get up with just one arm.

It had been vaguely humiliating to have Ryoma basically carry him back to his room and leave him with dinner, dinner that he then needed help eating because he was too uncoordinated with his left hand to hold a spoon, much less a pair of chopsticks, but he couldn’t truly get embarrassed by his family helping him.

Nevertheless, it was incredibly boring to either sit in bed, or on the porch outside his quarters all day. He hadn’t received a letter back from Leo either, which was strange. He had figured Leo would be overly concerned when he learned about the injury, but nothing came from the mail carriers after three days and Takumi couldn’t help but be upset about that.

He was laying in bed the afternoon the next day, half asleep from the effects of the medicine, when he heard muffled whispering from outside his door.

“Has he been in a lot of pain?”

“Only when he moves the wrong way,” that was Ryoma’s voice, “But he just took some medicine so he’ll be a little groggy.”

“I’m sure I’ll be able to manage him.” A soft laugh after the words. A laugh he recognized and words only _Leo_ could have spoken about him. He forced his eyes open, blinking sleepily as the door to his quarters slid open and Leo was standing there with Ryoma.

“Someone to see you, Takumi,” Ryoma said then, a smile on his lips as Leo rushed forward to his bed, “I’ll leave you two until dinner.” Leo’s fingers were stroking through his hair before the door could even finish sliding shut, and he leaned into the touch, sighing happily.

“You’re here,” he mumbled, letting his eyes slip shut as he simply enjoyed the feeling and aura of Leo’s presence.

“I had to come,” Leo said softly, and Takumi could hear the smile on his lips, “Especially with that your sisters wrote in that letter.” That snapped his mind out of some of the medicine-induced tiredness and he opened his eyes again quickly to take in Leo’s gentle smile, noting the teasing light in his brown eyes.

“What? What did they say? I dictated that whole letter for them!”

“Maybe you dictated that letter,” Leo laughed, moving to get up on the bed besides him, sitting on the side of him that didn’t have a cast nor sling, “But I take it you didn’t know about the other letter they sent me.”

“Oh Gods,” Takumi groaned, letting his head fall back into Leo’s shoulder as the other prince moved more behind him so as to hold him closer against his chest, “Okay, go on. Tell me what it said.”

“Well, I have it right here,” Leo grinned, shifting to put a folded paper from his pocket, “ _Prince Leo_ ,” he started, “ _Our brother is being overly indifferent about the state of his arm, and because we had to write that letter for him, he couldn’t shamelessly beg for you to come to him so that’s why Sakura and I are taking it upon ourselves to call you to Hoshido. We already cleared it with Ryoma too_ ,” he laughed as he read it, “Oh, and then the handwriting changes. I guess this is Sakura… _Prince Leo, please come take care of big brother. He’s in a lot of pain and he needs you to help him comb his hair and eat food. He won’t let anyone else touch his hair but I know he let’s you comb it for him. Please come to Hoshido and help Takumi feel better_. And that’s it.”

Takumi could feel how his cheeks were burning as Leo folded the letter up again and slipped it back into his pocket. He couldn’t believe his sisters had embarrassed him like that, but he knew Leo would never scorn him for his sisters’ actions, and honestly, he was glad they had asked Leo to come to Hoshido. Now he would at least have someone who’s only job was to keep him company and make sure he was pain-free and loved.

“Will you… Comb my hair for me later?” Takumi found himself mumbling shyly, his face still searing with redness, “It’s really tangled because I can’t reach all of it.” Leo laughed then, pressing a kiss to his temple and running his fingers through the neater portion of his hair.

“I’ll even wash it for you,” Leo smiled as he continued the kisses to his hair, “How does that sound?”

“If you _want_ to,” Takumi looked away bashfully. Truthfully, he loved it when Leo washed his hair. The other prince was so gentle, raining soft kisses onto his neck and shoulders as his fingers dragged against his scalp. Just thinking about it made a warm feeling start in his chest, and he knew that feeling was _love_ , an overwhelming love for the boy sitting besides him.

“I do want to,” Leo laughed then, kissing his cheek, “But you look tired. Ryoma mentioned you took some medicine that makes you feel fatigued for a little while.”

“Mhm, but I’ll be okay by dinner,” Takumi sighed, cuddling closer to Leo as much as he could with his arm in the sling, his eyes sliding such into the pull of grogginess.

“Can you really not hold a pair of chopsticks with your other hand?” Leo’s teasing voice came as his fingers continued to stroke through Takumi’s hair.

“Nope,” Takumi said softly before he giggled into Leo’s chest, shifting a bit more to be closer to him, closer to his warmth, “I’ve been mainly eating soup… But it’s still hard even to use the spoon.”

“I’ll help you then,” Leo hummed and Takumi felt lips pressing to his forehead, “Just rest now, okay? I’ll wake you when dinner is here.”

He fell into a calm sleep before he could even think about it. It was bothersome to constantly be tired and napping because of the medicine, but at least it eased up the pain in his arm, and at least now he had Leo to hold him as he slept.

Leo did shake him awake when the servants brought them food for dinner, holding him close as he dutifully raised spoonfuls of soup to his lips. He was still sleepy from the medicine, so he didn’t even protest when Leo helped him eat, simply leaning back into the Nohrian Prince that he loved as soup was raised to his mouth.

They talked quietly in bed under it grew dark outside and Takumi fell asleep on Leo’s chest, more comfortable than he had been since Hinoka’s Pegasus had injured him.

“Xander has permitted me to stay here until you’re healed again,” Leo said the next morning as they walked to the baths hand in hand, “And I don’t think your brother was about to protest to me taking care of you either.”

“He would be foolish to object,” Takumi hummed as he carefully got into the bath with Leo’s help, keeping his bandaged arm away from the water, “Apparently, the maids and healers all think I’m quite the handful.”

“ _You_?” Leo smiled teasingly, sliding into the bath behind him, “ _Never_. Definitely not.” Leo’s hands started stroking through his hair then and he let him, closing his eyes into the gentle touches. Leo was always so careful with his hair, and now he was being even more careful to not get his cast wet. He loved Leo’s fingers in his hair, touching him with such careful reverence, as if he was something to be cherished wholly and completely. That was truly how Leo made him feel, and as the other prince started to rub sweet smelling shampoo into his hair, he smiled.

“I like it when you wash my hair,” he sighed softly, humming when he felt Leo’s lips briefly at the nape of his neck.

“And I enjoy washing your hair,” Leo smiled against his skin, “You’re so beautiful, Takumi.” As always, he felt his face flush red at Leo’s whispered words, but he didn’t protest. He had learned after a while that objecting to Leo’s proclamations of beauty would only result in Leo repeatedly telling him he was beautiful over and over _and over_ again until he was nearly tired of hearing it.

Leo’s skilled fingers massaged his scalp slowly, scrubbing his hair until he started to slowly wash out the suds, leaving his hair wet and gleaming in the low light of the bath. When Leo was finished and his hair lay dripping over his left shoulder he allowed himself to lean back, curling into Leo’s body. Leo’s hands stroking over his back and sides, rubbing slow, soothing circles into his skin. He had been so frustrated and stressed about the situation he was in, but with a few kind presses of Leo’s lips and Leo’s hands, his worries seemed all but faded away completely.

They stayed in the bath until the water grew to be room temperature, and even then Takumi felt too peaceful to leave. The slow touches of Leo’s hands on his skin was so soothing, and combined with the comfortable quiet around them, he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes nor to lift his head from Leo’s chest when he shivered at the water.

“We should get out now,” Leo’s voice came then, soft and whispered before he felt Leo’s lips against the shell of his ear. Whenever he heard Leo’s voice, it filled his heart with adoration, and since they hadn’t spoken since Leo had been washing his hair, it always filled him with exhilaration to hear his voice again. They were far beyond having to fill any silence with words, content in the blissful quiet between them.

“Mm…” Takumi hummed when Leo shifted under him, frowning in protest, “Don’t wanna move.”

“Well, I don’t want you to catch a cold,” Leo said tenderly, “Then you’ll have a broken arm _and_ a fever.”

“But you’d be here to take care of me,” Takumi sighed before he could help himself, finally opening his eyes and cocking his head back a bit to gaze up at Leo, “I like it when you take care of me.” He took in the warm brown of Leo’s eyes, the way his soft lips were curled into a smile, his slightly wet blond haired mussed over his forehead, his damp eyelashes shadowing his heavy gaze.

Everything about Leo was striking, and anything Takumi wanted to add to his statement faded from his mind as he merely focused on gazing up at the boy he loved.

“You are truly adorable when you’re content,” Leo smiled in the slow, compassionate way Takumi loved most. He loved how Leo’s eyes would soften just slightly, a way that was barely detectable, but Takumi knew that look was reserved for him and him alone.

“You’re beautiful too, you know,” he murmured, “I don’t say it enough like you do of me, but you’re beautiful, Leo.” He watched as Leo’s smile widened and a bright laugh left his throat before Leo’s face was nuzzling into his wet hair, kissing his head.

“Let’s continue this conversation in bed over breakfast, alright?” Takumi couldn’t complain with that; the entire statement sounded too appealing. Leo moved behind him, standing up in the water and stepping from the bath. He held out his open palm then and Takumi grasped it, allowing Leo to help him from the arm, his balance off with his arm still immobilized.

He reached for a towel before his feet slipped out from under him on the floor and he was falling, landing hard on his side, his arm suddenly screaming with pain.

“Takumi!” A thick towel was dropped around his shoulder as Leo fell to his knees at his side, worriedly helping up into a sitting position, “A-are you alright?”

“B-be careful,” Takumi gritted out, clutching his arm close to himself, his eyes squeezed shut against the pulsating pain and the threat of unwanted tears, “The floor is kind of… slippery.” His arm was hurting, and badly at that, but it didn’t feel as if was horribly hurt again, just jarred by the sudden fall. He didn’t want Leo to worry. He hated it when Leo worried so frantically over him.

“I think I should be the one telling you that,” Leo forced out a shaky laugh, clearly still worried as he gently helped Takumi up off the ground. He allowed Leo to slip a soft, loose robe around him, tying it around his waist and leaving one of the sleeves empty, dangling at his side where he held his arm in the sling against his chest as he sat on the edge of the bath, “Does it hurt badly?” Leo asked then as he slowly ran a towel through Takumi’s hair, gradually squeezing water out of the long locks.

“It’s just- throbbing right now,” Takumi sighed, wincing as he moved a bit, frowning down at his arm, “But Azama usually gives me some medicine around noon.”

“Good,” Leo sighed, “Until then, I’ll just have to help you.” He watched as Leo quickly donned a tunic and soft slacks before the other prince was back at his side, carefully scooping him into his arms from the edge of the bath.

Takumi rolled his eyes at Leo ridiculous sense of caring, but relaxed into his arms nonetheless as Leo carried him down the hall to his quarters. It made him feel so wholly cherished that Leo would carry him in his arms, even if he knew Leo’s upper body strength wasn’t as developed as his own. It was a short walk to his quarters anyway, but long enough for him to appreciate Leo’s presence in Hoshido even more.

“Is it hurting still?” Leo asked a little while later as they sat in bed. Leo was behind him, dragging a comb through his hair, warily detangling whatever knots he found with skilled fingers, occasionally pressing slow kisses to his shoulders and neck.

“It’s dulled a bit,” Takumi hummed into the quiet of the room, feeling the cool outside air blowing through his loose robes from the open screen door, “I feel much better whenever your lips are on me.”

“In that case, I won’t cease kissing you for a moment,” Leo whispering into his skin, kissing against his spine slowly, hands setting down the comb to settle on his hips. Takumi smiled and craned his head back to press a kiss into the underside of Leo’s jaw, nosing the soft, warm skin there tenderly.

“I kiss you until your pain is gone,” Leo continued, “I’ll kiss you even after too. I always want to kiss you, to feel your body under my lips, to taste your skin and feel your light flowing into me. You are everything to me, Takumi, and I’ll always take care of you, whether your arm is broken or not. I’ll always be here to love you.”

How Leo could say such deeply poetic things never ceased to amaze Takumi, even if the words always made him want to bury his face in his hands so Leo wouldn’t see the effect he had on him. Nevertheless, he twisted his body in a way that wouldn’t hurt his arm, pressing his face into Leo’s neck so he could whisper the same sentiments into Leo’s skin, always wanting Leo to know that he felt the same for him, even if it made his face burn to even utter the words.

Perhaps when his arm healed, he could attempt to bond with a Pegasus again, but only if Leo was at his side to shield him from anymore mild trampling experiences.

**Author's Note:**

> I. LOVE. LEO. KISSING. TAKUMI. AND. BEING. ROMANTIC. 
> 
> He's the sweetest romantic boyfriend in the entire world Leo is special protect him
> 
> Thank you for reading as always! <33 I hope your hurt feeling from yesterday were cured by copious amounts of fluff ;u; For tomorrow, I have a ~modern AU~ planed ooooooh
> 
> As always, you can find me on the tumble at carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com or on twitter @leokuumi uwu
> 
> Any comments and kudos give me life thank you so so much for everything! <3


End file.
